


🐉A-Marlos Love Story🐕

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, One Shot, Priests, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Although he inherited his mother's love of fashion (especially if it's in black-and-white), he didn't inherit Cruella's love of dogs ― on the contrary, Carlos is deathly afraid of dogs. Cruella raised Carlos into thinking that dogs are killers, as well as vicious, rabid pack animals.Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down. She has bright green eyes with golden flakes. She often wears shades of purple, with a fondness for green/purple leather and studs.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Mal & Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 2





	🐉A-Marlos Love Story🐕

*Carlos and Mal were hanging out in his room playing video games, watching their 3 movies, eating snacks, drinking soda and helping Mal with her spell book.*

*Dude was sleeping on Carlos's bed while him and Mal talked about anything they wanted and what they were going to do next and tomorrow and the rest of the week.*

"We could practice spells, play fetch with Dude, or play tourney even though i don't know how" *Mal said.*

"How about we do all 3 i can teach you to play tourney cause i played it before then we can play fetch with Dude and practice spells" *Carlos said.*

*Mal and Carlos smiled at each other while petting Dude thinking they are going to have fun for the rest of the week.*

*They hung out everyday just the 2 of them playing tourney, fetch with Dude and practicing spells they had alot of fun and will do it again even with Dude since Mal and Carlos both love Dude.*

*They went to bed and had nice peaceful dreams and thinking and dreaming about each other. In their dream Mal was wearing her wedding dress Evie made her and Carlos was wearing his tuxedo that Evie made him, she walked down the isle while holding Dude in her arms she and Carlos looked at the minister and waited for him to speak.*

*They both smile at each other and face the Preacher as he speaks.*

"Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I do" *Carlos said.*  
  
"And you, do you, Mal, take this man to be your wedded husband"

"I do" *Mal says.*

*Carlos gets the ring out of his pocket and puts it on her finger.*

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the preacher said.

*As Marlos walks down the isle as husband and wife Jay, Evie and the others throw rice at them after the wedding they go to the reception in the ball room and everyone starts having fun dancing, eating and throwing cake at one another and take pictures they all had fun and smiled as Marlos finally kissed longer again.*

*Once they wake up they notice it wasn't a dream and are actually husband and wife and smile.*

Rest In Peace our shining ⭐️Cameron Boyce you are really very dearly missed by all of us, your fans, Kenny Ortega and all the disney stars you worked with. 😭


End file.
